Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 20
Herzlich willkommen zurück, sehr geehrte L‘Cie des 21. Jahrhunderts. Dieses Mal kümmern wir uns um die Fünfte Arche und wir haben auf jeden Fall viel mehr Freiheiten, aber auch wichtige Bosse. Also rede ich mal lieber nicht um den heißen Brei herum, sondern quassel euch mal wieder voll. Der Held steckt voller Verzweiflung right|296px Gut… wir sind in Eden… das sollte jedem klar sein… aber das sieht aus, wie ein Ding aus Pulse… Wie auch immer. Hier sollen die L‘Cie ihr Schicksal akzeptieren. Doch stimmt Dysleys Aussage? Dass einer Ragnarök werden und Cocoon zerstören muss? Nun ja… es passt zumindest zur Vision :/ Dieser antwortet jedoch nicht, er ist einfach… richtig abwesend und in Gedanken… so still kennen wir den doch gar nicht… Naja. Wir haben nun Light. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mit allen plappern, aber wichtig ist, dass ihr dem Weg folgt, um das Residuum erkunden zu gehen. left|248px Snow will sich bei Light entschuldigen, doch irgendwie passen Selbstzweifel echt nich zu dem… Light findet dies auch, doch selbst Helden machen mal Fehler. Der Glaube an Serah gab ihm die Kraft, um weiterzugehen und zu kämpfen. Fehlt diese jetzt etwa? Hoffentlich nich… ich mag den Optimistischen Idioten doch viel mehr… Doch gerade diese Idiotie rettete Light. Dank ihm glaubte auch sie an Serah. Light geht daraufhin und Snow holt den Kristall hervor, in der Hoffnung, Serah redet zu ihm. Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle über Light, verteilt ersma alle eure KP und stellt das Team um. Ihr braucht, wie gesagt, wieder Light, Hope & Fang. Nebenher könnt ihr euch auch direkt um die Paradigmen kümmern: Habt ihr das, so geht die Treppen hoch, um eine Szene auszulösen. Der Sinn der Arche right|288px Keiner der L‘Cie kann irgendwie glauben, dass dieser Ort noch in Cocoon is. Doch plötzlich tauchen Impulse auf, welche die Stigmata und Köpfe der L‘Cie zum schmerzen bringen. Monster erscheinen, welche ihr eben besiegen müsst. Nach dem kampf erhält jeder Charakter den Zugriff über jede Rolle. Allerdings solltet ihr bei den 3 Grundrollen bleiben und die dazugekommenen ersma beiseite schieben. Ehrlich gesagt solltet ihr damit noch warten, bis ihr die Grundrollen komplett aufgewertet habt, also nicht nach jeder Kristarium-Stufe, sondern nach dem letzten Stufenanstieg dieser… Sagen wir einfach, wartet bis nach der Hauptstory… Vanille & Fang stellen fest, dass es sich bei diesem Ort um eine Arche handelt. In so einer Arche werden lebendige Waffen von Pulse gelagert, weil die Pulsianer (oder so) immer glaubten, es könne eine Invasion von Cocoon kommen. Dennoch hat nie jemand eine Arche gefunden und es befindet sich eine ausgerechnet in Cocoon. Zudem haben Archen aber auch einen praktischen Zweck: Sie sollen die L‘Cie dazu zwingen, ihre Kräfte zu beherrschen. Schnell wird klar, dass Dysley sie zu Waffen machen will wieso hab ich gerade Waffeln gelesen? O.o. Hope findet aber, sie sollten es eher als Training für den bevorstehenden Kampf sehen, woraufhin alle zustimmen. Mehr Monster erscheinen und ihr habt wieder die Kontrolle. Geht erstmal nach geradeaus und schielt nach rechts, da ihr dort ein Heldenamulett findet. Hmmm…. Der Name erinnert mich an wen… Genau! Legt das Amulett gleich mal dem Helden Snow an, vllt. wird er ja dann glücklicher. Folgt nun dem Weg und biegt bei der Möglichkeit links ein, stapft runter, kämpft eben und schnappt euch die 8 Bomber-Hüllen. Folgt wieder dem normalen Weg und geht nach links sobald ihr bei der Tala Isila seid. Ach ja, nehmt den 2. Gang. Kämpft eben und reißt euch dann das Magisteramulett unter den Nagel. Nehmt nun wieder den regulären Weg und springt rechts über den Schrott, um am Ende 10 Beutelchen Wundsalbe zu finden. Stapft zurück und nehmt wieder den normalen Weg. Kurz vorm Speicherpunkt solltet ihr übrigens noch nach rechts, denn da gibt’s ne Regenbogenkette. Geht nun durch die Tür, geradeaus und springt runter. Geht nun wieder geradeaus und schnappt euch die 600 Gil. Jumpt erneut hinunter und solche Gegenden hasse ich (also solche, wo wir gerade waren). Geht durch die Tür und schaut mal, was ich hier für euch habe: Gefährliche Gegend left|200px Geht weiter durch die Tür und umgeht lieber diese beiden riesigen Viecher. Das sind Berserker. Die haben viel TP und sind eeeecht doof. Solltet ihr dennoch in einen Kampf geraten, so bufft euch eben, schockt ihn schnell und greift mit Sturmkommando im Schock an. Sollte er die Schwalbenklinge zu Hilfe holen, kümmert euch ers um die, denn die is auch böse. Heilen solltet ihr euch imemr mit Grüne Front. Einen müsst ihr aber wohl dennoch besiegen, da ihr sonst nicht an den Schatz rechts vom Ausgang kommt. Es ist die Rigel, ne Waffe für Sazh. Ihr lasst sie zwar besser im Inventar, aber alle Waffen zu besitzen is ja auch net schlecht. Geht nun durch die Tür, aktiviert den Lift und fahrt damit runter. Elender, fieser Verräter! Haltet euch rechts und schnappt euch das Weisheitsamulett, bevor ihr wieder dem normalen Weg folgt. Aufm Gerüst findet ihr direkt nen Allicanto, also nen Bumerang für Hope. Lasst ihn im Beutel. Und geht rechts lang, wo ihr 7 Bestienpratzen findet. Stapft wieder dem normalen Weg entlang und im Gebiet mitm Speicherpunkt gibt es 2 Schätze: Ein Metallband und ein Äthernikum. Speichert nun unbedingt ab und latscht zur großen Fläche, wo komischerweise Raines steht. Snow siehts locker, während Light ihn angreift und als Verräter bezeichnet. Cid wehrt ihre Angriffe jedoch mit der bloßen Hand ab und wirft sie auf den Boden, während er sich gleichzeitig ihre Gunblade nimmt. Er meint, es war seine Bestimmung, den L‘Cie ihren Weg zu weisen. Ja, Raines ist auch ein L‘Cie, sein Stigma ist auf der rechten Handoberfläche. Seit langem schon ist er ein Diener Dysleys und als Barthandelus will dieser die L‘Cie für die Zerstörung Cocoons formen. Die ganze Zeit wurden sie für dumm verkauft. Doch Barthandelus will die Zerstörung, um die Schöpfergottheit zu wecken. Sie erschuf die Menschen und Fal‘Cie, also erzählt Raines ne kleine Geschichte. Ist er fertig, gibt er Light ihre Waffe zurück und allen geht ein Licht auf. Cocoon-Fal‘Cie können Cocoon nicht zerstören. Raines erzählt, wie er als L‘Cie gefühlt hat, was ihm widerfahren ist und blablabla. Daraufhin erzeugt er ne Barriere und verwandelt sich ein Monster… oder irgendson L‘Cie-verwandel-dich-Ding… right|296px Nach dem Kampf könnt ihr wieder vernünftig leveln, denn euer Kristarium erreicht die 8. Stufe. Raines geht nur zu Boden und verwandelt sich in einen Kristall. Er wollte Cocoon einfach auf seine eigene Art retten, was den Knackpunkt bei Snow auslöst. Auch er will Cocoon auf seine eigene Art retten und geht vor. Raines löst sich irgendwie auf und verschwindet im Himmel… Fragt mich bitte nicht, wieso… Ich weiß es selbst nicht… Die vierte Esper im Bunde Folgt nun den anderen und aktiviert den Lift. Fahrt schön gechillt runter, doch passt auf, also holt euch keine Cola… denn während der Fahrt tauchen Monster auf. Geht also durch die Tür und folgt weiterhin dem Weg. Vergesst nicht, euch durchzukämpfen und irgendwann landet ihr in nem runden Raum. Monster tauchen auf, doch setzt am besten auf Präventivschläge. Im nächsten runden Raum is es dasselbe Spiel. Kämpft eben und verzischt euch dann da raus. Guckt „draußen“ nach rechts, da dort der Dämonenhalo, ne Waffe für Snow, is. Lasst auch den im Inventar und bahnt euch irgendeinen verdammten Weg bis zum nächsten runden Raum. Kämpft euch durch und geht macht nen kleinen Abstecher nach links. Dort ist ein Schatz… schnappt ihn euch! Aber… ein Boss…? WHAT THE… :P reingelegt! Is kein Boss, nur n Berserker. Die Taktik kennt ihr, wenn nich, scrollt hoch. Hinter dem Schatz verbergen sich im Übrigen 3 Biosensoren. Lauft nun zum Lift und fahrt runter, doch achtet wieder auf die Monster, ne Cola könnt ihr euch gleich holen. Folgt unten dem Weg und lauft an dem Berserker vorbei. Folgt weiter und geht durch die Tür. Hinter dieser sind links nämlich 2 Untierknochen. Geht wieder durch ne Tür und ihr seht 2 Berserker, also rennt um euer Leben zum Speicherpunkt und speichert dort. Öffnet nun das Tor… left|314px Endstation, Leute… Angeblich ist da unten ein Labyrinth, aber Gang meint, es is ne Trainingsstätte für L‘Cie voller Überraschungen aus Pulse. Sazh hat genug und will schnellstmöglich nen Ausgang finden. Snow jedoch hat seine große Klappe zurück und ihm is egal, ob er n Cie‘th wird oder nicht. Er will einfach Serah stolz machen. Er wollte sie suchen, aber in Wirklichkeit war sie stets bei ihm. Die Bestimmung darf einfach nicht gewinnen. Sie sollten auf Serah und Raines hören, nicht auf die Fal‘Cie! Die Bestimmung is ihm egal, solange Cocoon gerettet wird. Alle stimmen zu, doch Fang nicht. Sie richtet ihre Lanze auf die andern und will Cocoon zerstören, damit Vanille nicht als Cie‘th endet. Daraufhin leuchtet ihr Stigma und Bahamut wird beschworen… Die andern beschützen Fang aber vor dessen Angriffen… Fang erhält nach dem kampf einen weiteren ATB-Balkenabschnitt und ein neuer Weg erscheint. Snow geht vor und hat jetzt ein Ziel vor Augen, was den optimistischen Trottel zurückbringt ^_^ Habt ihr die Kontrolle, tauscht Vanille durch Hope aus und stellt die Paradigmen von vorhin wieder ein (scrollt einfach hoch). Folgt dem Weg und unsere L‘Cie finden ein Grand Pulse-Luftschiff, sowie ein Gate zu Pulse… Stargate-Timeeeeee, wohooo *Party feier und Popcorn such* Jedenfalls tut Sazh auf tollen Piloten und sie beschließen, nach Pulse zu fliegen und tun es auch. Schaut euch nun diese tolle Szene an… Das wars also mal wieder an dieser Stelle von mir. Wie Pulse so aussieht, und was dort passiert, sehen wir nächstes Mal. Nutzt die Speichermöglichkeit, denn das Kapitel 10 endet jetzt und hier… Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern